Naruto:Madara's Heir
by Livathian
Summary: Madara always had a backup plan. And when Obito failed to keep the Kyuubi under his control, he had Zetsu steal away the Yondaime's son, completely reconstructing him. And as Madara's time passed, Obito took him as his apprentice. Naruto's only goal is to complete his master's Eye Of The Moon Plan, by collecting the Biju from Jinchuriki. Including one Natsumi Namikaze.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The series is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliations to the series whatsoever. Nor do I make any profits whatsoever from this fanfiction. Please support the official release.

Obito Uchiha sat, alone, in an empty, unerground, room, made entirely of rocks. His single remaining Sharingan eye span wildly as he sat his spiraled, Orange mask on a wooden table, show. In the dark room, only his bright red eye, and the white bandages that wrapped around his lower face, and left eye, could be seen. The middle aged man rubbed the right side of his head as he sat on a lone cot, his red eye seeming to dim as he gained a faraway look. He was contemplating, once again. Pondering on if he had made the correct choice in sending specific people on specific missions. He was. There was nothing to doubt about those on that team. Especially, him. The boy formerly Stylized as Naruto uzumaki Namikaze.

Obito allowed the smallest of dark, grim, smiles to grace his features as he thought of his apprentice, his master's heir. The boy was sixteen now. On his way to Konohagakure for a mission, with three others. An Akatsuki Member, and Two Amegakure Genin volunteers. Their task was fairly simple. The Chunin Exams were being held in Konohagakure No Sato, the place of despise for most Akatsuki members. It was rumored that a majority of Jinchuriki were going to be attending, to gain rank, or watch someone gain rank. Their task were to weed out the Jinchuriki. Study them. Learn their weaknesses, and their strengths. Then, they would report their findings to Pein, the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki, whom would then report to Obito, known mostly as 'Tobi'. He would then decipher whom of the Akatsuki was best to go after which Jinchuriki, so he and his apprentice could finally carry out their master's plan. Obito lost his grim grin as he began to ponder on his apprentice.

The boy had been aquired sixteeen years ago, on October 10th, the day he had been born. Obito, under orders from Madara himself, whom, by that time, had grown so old that he could no longer withstand battle, had infiltrated the village and attacked the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze's, wife, Kushina Uzumaki, as she gave birth to twins. A son and a daughter. Quickly, the vengeful Uchiha had been able to release the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, from its seal within her. Then, using his Sharingan, had taken control of the beast, as taught to him by his master, whilst, simultaneously, attacking his former sensei. But he had underestimated the blond Hokage, something his master had been enraged about. The blond had placed a seal on him, and had severed his connection to the Kyuubi. Obito had, of course, fled from Minato as the Kyuubi continued to attack, enraged. In response, Minato had begun the sealing ceremony, to reseal the demon into his daughter. However, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had stepped in, and completed the ritual, sacrificing his own life.

As all of this excitement had occured, Zetsu, also under orders from Madara, had sneaked into the village, and stolen the unsealed child of the Hokage and his wife, before returning to their master, roughly around the same time that Obito himself had. At first he had, of course, been ultimately confused. But as it was explained to him, and Madara prepared the newborn, Obito understood more clearly. And thus, they set out to make what Obito, unfortunately, could not entirely be. Madara's true heir. They broke his DNA molecules down, bit by bit, replacing it with, mostly, Senju and Uchiha Genes. The most prominent had been Madara and Izuna's DNA, and Hishirama and Tobirama's DNA. And, to a lesser extint Obito himself. It hadn't been a safe experiment, nor a releatively easy one, but they had been going on a hypothesis. That hypothesis was simply this: The boy had been in a Jinchuriki's womb for nine months, absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra, evident by the whisker marks that had been made on his cheeks. As such, as they broke down his DNA, and replaced it, the Kyuubi's chakra would work endlessly to heal the boy, and mold the boy to his new genes. It had. Admittedly, the boy still held a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra after it was all said and done, the boy still had a small amountof the Kyuubi's chakra, something they had used to their benefit, later on. But his whikser marks, had disappeared.

After Shisui Uchiha's death Itachi had delvered, both, of his eyes to Obito, under the guise of Madara, before he had himself delvered them to his master. Following this order, Madara had implanted the Sharingan into Naruto's eye sockets. The boy would have, admittedly, gained the Sharingan on his own, but Madara had been adamant about training him while there was still life left in his body. And so, time continued, until Itachi was ordered to massacre his clan. He carried out the mission, before returning to Obito, with objects of Madara's desire. More Sharingan eyes, Four eyes, mix matched, their significant other, destroyed. Along with these eyes, Itachi had brought more Uchiha DNA, from the owners of the eyes, to be accesible to implantation. And so, Madara did what he thought to be best. He implanted two right eyes into Naruto, and two left eyes into the opposite socket, along with the DNA, using the remaining amount of the Kyuubi's chakra. Among the DNA, apart from the four eye owners, were Itachi's own, and his younger brother, Sasuke's.

Obito had, of course, denied the fact that they should put an unactivated Sharingan Uchiha's DNA into Madara' heir, but Itachi and Madara had been adamant, for different reasons, however. Itachi, being the brother that he is, had repeatedly claimed the potential in Sasuke, that he would awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito had been skeptical, but Madara had cleared up his reasons.

Apart from Shisui's eyes, the blond's had been mismatched between four Uchiha's that had unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. Their DNA being in him had, of course, recognized them as close family, and created different Mangekyou Sharingans in each eye. With no doubt, in Madara's mind, with Itachi's DNA in him, Naruto would unlock more. And, to balance it out, there would need to be another. All Uchiha had the chance to unlock the Mangekyou, but, whom better than the brother of the newest awakening? And, as Naruto grew, he became a remarkable genius. A true prodigy. The embodiment of what the Shinobi, no, the gods of the Warring States had been. And, as Madara's time came to pass, he bestowed one final gift upon his heir- his own Eternal Mangekyou eyes. The boy had been nine.

It had held an... Interesting effects on Naruto's eyes. When he turned his sharingan into his own Mangekyou Sharingan, his right eye and left eye were completely different. His right eye held Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but with an Atom Model like symbol inside of the middle cricle. In the middle of the Atom model, was a staightened form of Itachi's own Mangekyou Sharingan. This eye was the standard black on red design as normally seen in a mangekyou sharingan. The left eye, however, seemed to be Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan, the circle in the middle being slightly larger than his had been. Inside of the circle, was the image of Obito's own Sharingan, the scythe like edges merging off into Shisui's design. This eye was a red on black design, the color of his and Shisui's designs having become inverted.

Obito had, upon this time, taken it upon himself to take over Naruto's training. He had become Obito's apprentice. And he had trained the boy to be completely, and utterly capable of carving destruction. His prowess on the battle field was just like Madara, and Hashirama, and Tobirama, and Izuna. A god on the battlefield. Not anything like the modern era shinobi. He couldn't take all of the credit for his training, of course. Madara had already instilled many things into the boy, along with training in his Senju prowess. After all, he had known the Senju, battled them, spoke with them. And Itachi had taken to training the boy too, bonding with him. It almost seemed as if Itachi had seeked a bond with the boy, as they had seemingly become brother figures to one another. Almost as if Itachi was filling the void with what he had lost with Sasuke. Obito hadn't minded. It had moved his, and his deceased master's, plan along nicely.

Obiot sighed heavily as he placed his right hand to his remaining eye, covering it. Closing the bright red eye, he laid back in the cot he had been sitting upon and sat, breathing in slowly, and softly. Naruto and his team were more than likely nearing Konoha at the present time, it being daylight in the upper world. But Obito needed time to recover some strenght. Within moments, he was fast asleep, a white substance sliding along his left arm.

Konan walked, silently, down a beaten, dirt path, the gates of Konohagakure No Sato looming off in the distance. Her Akatsuki cloak had been forsaken, in place for an Amegakure Jonin outfit, complete with the headband tied tightly around her forehead. She had been sent by Pein, to accompany Naruto, Akatsuki's youngest member, and two Amegakure Genin volunteers, more than ready to do as Ame's God asked, to Konoha, where the two Akatsuki members would weed out the Jinchuriki. Her amber eyes darted to their corners, towards her Akatsuki comrade, whom had distanced himself from their 'formation', whilst playing with her Akatsuki ring, which she wore upon her finger.

The boy's once bright blond hair had been turned two toned. One side of his shaggy hair was black, whilst the other was white, with matching eyebrows, due to the multiple DNAs. His right eye was red, Right eye was black, much like the Uchiha's, whilst his left eye was red, much like Tobirama's had been. He had forsaken a regular hiatate, and instead wore a replica Happuri of the Nidaime Hokage's, the metal framing the sides of his face. The only difference was, of course, instead of a Konoha symbol, he held an Ame symbol. He wore armor typical from the Warring States Era over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. The armour was constructed from numerous red metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. The pieces seemed to be a mashup of what had been seen of Madara and Tobirama. The Chest piece seemed very much like Madara's, yet the shoulder, and the extensions below the waist were the same as Tobirama's. The coloring, while red, was a darker shade, similar to Hashirama's armour. Under the shoulder armour, two bands wrapped around his arms. Below the long sleeve shirt, he wore a pair of gloves, much like Madara's. Strapped, sideways, across his waist was a katana shaped sword, its guard and sheath black in color. On his right middle finger, the same as hers, was his own, personalized, ring. Silver in color, it held a flattened red gem. Over the gem was a circle with three tomo's, the sharingan. On the sides of the ring were a pair of red, white outlined, clouds. The Akatsuki's symbol.

What a sight the sixteen year old always was. Almost as if he had walked straight out of a history book. Naruto's eyes glanced to her, causing her own gaze to drop. The two tag along genins talked to each other excitedly, at the prospect of being promoted to the next rank. Naruto, honestly, couldn't have cared less about rank. His only concern, military wise, was to bring Madara's Eye Of The Moon Plan to fruition. So, as custom for him, he tuned the two ignorant genin out, his eyes observing Konan, the 'Angel of Ame'. Clacking sounds were heard suddenly, drawing Naruto's attention back to the dirt path before him as two shinobi stood in their way. They were very few feet away from entering Konoha's village gates.

"Chunin Exams." It wasn't really a question. The guards had seemed to just become used to the fact that there wasn't really anyone they could keep from being permitted into the village. The two tag alongs nodded as they raised their Chunin Exams ID cards, Konan raising two, one for herself, and one for Naruto, whom had refused to carry it, claiming it was basically a ticket to hell. The two men merely nodded as they gestured, tiredly, to their village's gates, "Welcome to Knoha, enjoy your stay, don't cause trouble..." The man's voice faded as the two had already turned their backs to the four, and were walking away.

Naruto's mismatched eyes narrowed. "Lazy, incompetent, Shinobi." There was no doubt about Naruto's feelings for the last and current generation of Shinobi as he walked through Konoha's village gates for the first time in his life. They tracked easily enough through the village as Konan returned her gaze to Naruto, as many of those they passed did. As previously stated, he was, after all, a site straight out of the history books.

"You brat! You should watch where you're going!" A male's voice called out as the four Shinobi form Ame rounded one of the many fence corners of Konoha. A Suna Ninja dressed in black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead, and purple war paint on his face with a mummified like object on his back, held a small child in his hand. Next to him sat another sunagakure ninja, a girl, with teal eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Heroutfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Across from them, there was a pink haired girl in a red battle dress, and a red haired, green eyed girl wearing an outfit similar to Kushina Uzumaki's shinobi outfit.

Naruto raised a hand, halting his small group as two more individuals appeared, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara No Sabaku. Temari eyed Sasuke from her place on the ground. '_Local hotties._' She thought quietly to herself before she finally felt the presence of the onlooking Ame team. The blush that she aquired grew larger as she took in Naruto's strange appearance. '_But hunkier foreigners!_' As she thought silently to herself, Naruto did the same. His eyes took in every single persons trwitch as the boy, Kankuro, was forced to drop the other, Konohamaru.

'_Two Jinchuriki already. Natsumi Namikaze, Kyuubi container, indicator, whisker marks on her cheeks. Gaara No Sabaku, Shukaku Container, indicator, Love tattoo on his forehead.'_ Naruto's mix matched eyes took in everything as his presence was finally felt by everyone around him. A multitude of eyes fell on his strange form. Gaara's right hand raised, lazily pointing towards him.

"You... Who are you? Mother fears you. She calls for your blood, yet she yells for me to get away... Who are you?" His comrades, siblings actually, looked shocked at his words, while the rest watched on, confused and befuddled as Naruto glanced over his shoulder, cat-like eyes meeting his own.

'_Three.'_ Naruto mentally corrected himself as everyone waited for his response. _' Nibi has been located. And with the Nibi Jinchuriki here, the Hachibi won't be far away.'_ His eyes fell back on those surrounding him as he began walking forwards, his two tag along teammates following, nervously, behind him, Konan to his right. "Naruto of Amegakure." Naruto replied simply. He didn't care to give out his name. It didn't affect his plans at all. Across from his back, Natsumi's eyes widened as she heard Naruto. It had been the name given to her twin brother. Though she hadn't known that until recent years. She had just walked in on her parents talking about him on her birthday and, of course, she had continued to demand to know who he was, until they finally had. Her lost Twin Brother...

The Samurai armour dressed shinobi stopped, glaring over his shoulder at her, forcing her to shiver. But this couldn't be her brother. No resemblance whatsoever. No attitude similarity. Just coincidence. Or... Their eyes met again and his expression became impassive, completely stoic. His blue haired Jonin's delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Time for us to depart, Naruto." The two toned haired boy nodded slightly and began to walk forwards, never looking back at the group behind him again.

Obito's eye snapped open as he shot up in his bed. A holographic image of his apprentice sat in the room he had been laying in. His hands were clasped behind him, in parade rest, as he observed the rocky walls. "So far I've seen three." His voice was distorted as he relased a noise from his throat. "At least four of them here for sure." Obito said nothing as his apprentice turned around, his cold eyes staring at him. "I've heard some rumors, circulating through the grape vine." Obito would have let a laugh out at the old expression, if he'd been the laughing type. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for Naruto to continue, though the holographic version was still turned away from him. Silence rained a moment longer. "Orochimaru plans to attack Konohagakure. There may be nothing to wory about. It may not affect our plans. Or he may kill one of the containers. I wish to kill to him. Or at the very least, stop him. I refuse to allow him, of all people, to hurt the Eye of the Moon Plan." Obito stared at the armoured sixteen year old before he laid back in his cot, closing his eye.

"The do so. Murder him. He is of no use to us any longer. He betrayed us. If you do kill him, find and retrieve the ring he stole from us. The extraction process will move slower without it. And please, relieve him of the Kusangi. The more we can, at the very least, take away from him, the less he has to strike back against us. Remember this, though, Naruto. Snake's are most dangerouse when cornered, and coiled." Naruto's holographic form glanced over his shoulder, staring at Obito's lazing form.

"Understood." And with that, Naruto's form disappeared from the room, once again leaving Obito alone, to recover more power while he slept. Back in his own room, Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he dropped his handsign, finding Konan's amber eyes trained on him. Standing up from his cross legged position, Naruto crossed the room, his bed bending beneath him from the weight of his armour. "Oreders are, we can kill on site. If unable to, take something away from him. Cripple his powers somehow." Konan nodded in understanding as Naruto began the process of unlatching his armor.

Minato sighed as he listened to his daughter ramble off about the 'Naruto straight out of a history book'. "Natsumi... Natsumi... Natsumi!" The gril finally quit talking as her father grabbed his blond locks, tired. "If I look into it, will you be happy?" The girl smiled brightly as Minato released a long, drawn out sigh. Reaching into his desk's drawer, he produced a crystal ball, placing it onto his desk, before rubbing it. "Now watch carefully, this is a trick passed down through the Hokage's. Within seconds, an image appeared of Naruto walking, alone, through the streets of Knoha, his expression stoic. "This is him, Natsumi? Come on, I know you want to meet your long lost brother, but this is ridiculous! Look, sweetheart, we'll find him, soon. Just, not this soon." The red haired girl nodded silently for a moment before smiling brightly.

"And I'll be the one to find him!" With a lazy salute, she rushed from the office, Minato smiling after her until she was long gone. The, the smile dropped, and he made a quick motion with his fingers. Immediately, one of his personal Anbu was kneeling in front of him.

"Find Kakashi. Tell him I need him to evaluate a certain personal within the village. Tell him to be here, ASAP. No lateness this time. I need his honest opinion. Coincidences just don't happen anymore." There was a brief nod, and the Anbu was gone. Minato's eyes glanced back to the crystal ball. The two toned haired boy had disappeared.

Konan's eyes glanced up as a swirling vortex shifted in the air next to her, Naruto's body beginning to form from it, his left inverted eye active. Konan gave him a look, clearly saying that he was being careless using such a technique. "The Yondaime is spying on me. I don't fear him, but we can't be found out too early." The bluenette stare at him for a moment before she noded in acceptance, and stood.

"The exams begin tomorrow. Are you prepared?" The boy was silent as he began to remove his armour, pausing as he began to pull his long sleeved shirt off. Following this, he completely removed the shirt, allowing his scarred, muscular form to be seen. Glancing at Konan from over his shoulder for a moment, Naruto proceed to sit down on his bed, beginning to take off his sandals.

"I am the Heir of Madara Uchiha. I am always prepared, especially in the time of these lax Shinobi." Konan allowed a small smirk to overtake her lips as her 'student' sat on his bed, donned only in his black pants. A tattoo, of a Salamander, sat on his right forearm.

"Is that so?"

Naruto's expression, on the outside was stoic. On the inside, however, he raged at the stupidity of the current generation, as they fought to get into the Chunin Exam room, one floor under where they were supposed to be. The two tone haired boy could see through that weak of a genjutsu, without using his Sharingan. He said nothing as he motioned his tag along teammates to follow him closely, edging around the crowd. They would, of course, learn of the Genjutsu, as Konoha's last Uchiha, and his team came along to ruin the illusion, meant to weed out the weak. Naruto paid no heed to those he passed, not even the bowl cut, green jumpsuit wearing boy who exclaimed the beauty of Konan as she arrived to tell Naruto she wouldn't see him until after the second Exams. That is, until a gloved hand came to rest upon his right shoulder. Naruto motioned his comrades ahead as he turned to face one, Kakashi Hatake.

The man's right eye crickled into a u shape, Naruto frowning at the sight. It was no secret for Naruto that this was the man that Obito had given his eye to when he had been dying. Naruto would be sure to rectify that, somewhere down the line. "Excuse me, Ame-San. I don't mean to be a hinderance, but, it's just that, your attire just seems so out of place. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it looks like you walked out of the warring states." Naruto stared at the man for a moment before he knocked his hand away.

"Are you quite done? You know you're not talking to me about my attire. You have some alterior motive. I am not some lax Shinobi like the rest of this generation. Speak what you've come to speak or remove yourself from my sight." Kakashi frowned, his eyes showing it, before he nodded.

"Very well. The name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, have you ever heard it?" Naruto's stoic expression remained so. He wasn't surprised that the blond Hokage had become so desperate to find his son, whom he would never truly meet. In fact, he had expected it. Just not so soon. Perhaps it was his daughter that had moved the expectation so far ahead of schedule.

"No. Never heard the name, never met the person." Naruto turned to leave, but found Kakashi's hand on his shoulder once more, causing the sixteen year old to frown deeply.

"I was told your name was Naruto. Some odd coincidence there, huh? I wonder how many Naruto's exist out in our world..." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I wonder how many Kakashi Hatake's will exist if the one near continues to harrass me." Naruto returned in a cold tone at Kakashi's suggestive one. "I do not know Naruto Namikaze. I've never met him. I am Naruto of Ame. And you, Hatake, have no reason to be in my presence. I'll only ask once. Remove yourself from my presence." Kakashi's eye smiled again as he straightened his form.

"Right. Sorry to have kept you so long! I have to find my team anyways. Oh, would you look at that time, I'm already late." He released a laugh before disappearing in a plume of smoke. Naruto stared at the spot he had occupied a while longer before following after his team, barely missing an injured Sasuke Uchiha being followed closely by his teammates. As the mix match eyed boy sat with his comrades, tuning out the ignorant yelling of Konoha's Genin Nine, a white haired man approached them. Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. Kabuto Yakushi, one of Orochimaru's servants. There was no doubt that the Sannin himself wasn't far behind. Kabuto sprouted of his usual facts, showing his ninja cards, asking if information was needed on any of the competitors. Sasuke had asked for information on Gaara and Rock Lee. Natsumi, on the other hand, ahd asked for information on Naruto himself. As the two tone haired, and white haired boy's eyes met, Kabuto's widened in fear. Orochimaru had long since warned him about the heir of Madara. There was no mistaking him for anyone else. He shivered in fear as he pulled on his collar.

"Sorry..." He mumbled quietly. "My research doesn't stretch quite as far as Ame. Most of their stuff is off limits to me." And for good reasons. Most of the information Kabuto had on Ame was long since outdated. The white haired boy, avoiding anymore contact with Naruto, perked up, a smile splitting his face as he began bad mouthing Orochimaru's new village, Otogakur No Sato, prompting three genin to rush him and send him to the ground, vomitting. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as the Konoha Ninja worried, for the most part, over their 'comrade'. They may have been able to fool everyone else's eyes, but not Naruto's. A loud poof was heard a smoke filled the room, bringing with it a horde of examiners, the most prominent being Ibiki Morino, Konoha's most notorious interragator.

"That's enough you maggots! Take your assigned seats so we can get this test over with! I am Ibiki Morino, your instructor. These people around me are hired hands. They will tell me if you've cheated more than three times. If so, you'll be removed from the exams. No questions, good. They will give you your tests. You have exactly one hour to complete all ten questions. The tenth question will be presented to all upon the completion of the first nine. Ready?" Ibiki's eyes narrowed as he looked at the seated Genin befoer him, his eyes stopping on the Samurai like Shinobi before giving a wave of his hand. "Begin!" Eyes immediately shot to tests as pencils began sscribbling furiously. Naruto would have sighed at their stupidity, but he just didn't seem to care about them anymore. The current generation couldn't be saved. Not yet, anyways. The test was obviously about gathering intel, covertly. With a genjutsu so small only a fully matured Sharingan would have noticed it over his eyes, Naruto activated his sharingan, his right eye the normal red and black, while his left eye was, as normal, inverted in colors. Picking out the highest chakra signature, not of a Jinchuriki, Naruto began copying the movements of, who he assumed to be, a Konohagakure Chunin, quickly recovering the answers. As, both he and the Chunin, finished and sat back, the examiner, Ibiki, gave Naruto a suspicious look.

In response, Naruto simply turned away, his disguised eyes taking in the chakra signatures of the multitude of Jinchuriki within the room. Naruto began counting to himself inside of his mind. '_Gaara No Sabaku, Shukaku, Check. Yugito Nii, Nibi, , Sanbi, Absent. May appear near the finals. Information already known about him through Madara-Sama. Roshi, Yonbi, Absent. Ha, Gobi, Absent. Utakata, Rokubi, absent. Fu, Nanabi, Check. Killer B, Hachibi, Absent. May appear within the next exam to observe Nibi Jinchuriki. Natsumi Namikaze, Kyuubi, present._' With a nod fo his head, Naruto's genjutsu dropped, his eyes turning back to their normal mix matched version. Ibiki's eyes remained trained on him, Naruto's stoic expression glaring right back.

"You have all the answers to my questions?" Ibiki questioned Naruto, drawing people's attention as Naruto settled back into his chair. Reactions spread around the room as the emotionless expressions of the two Shinobi glared each other down. Kabuto shuddered at the stares as he fought the urge to vomit from Dosu's technique. Said boy and his team narrowed their eyes at the 'weak' Ame Ninja. Gaara's right hand twitched, the sand in his gourd threatening to unleash itself.

_'Who... are you, Naruto of Ame?'_

Yugito's cat like eyes narrowed at the boy's back. '_That's the boy from the other day. There's no doubt about it. No one else wears that type of armour anymore. I don't know who you are... But you're dangerous...'_ Fu's thoughts were along the same lines as she noticed the Warring States type figure as he leaned forwards, lacing his fingers in front of his face, never breaking eye contact with their examiner. Natsumi simply stared at him from the corners of her eyes.

_'Dad used to say that coincidences just don't happen anymore. But you're a coincidence? There's something off about you, and I'll find out what it is. If you're my brother, I'll find out!'_ A grin split her features as she returned to the test in front of her with, admittedly, simple questions.

"Well? You gonna answer me, maggot?" Ibiki's ire was rising as the stoic boy simply stared at him. As his voice announced his thoughts, the boy released his clasped hands, and lifted his head up, his features showing complete disdain for the Konohagakure Shinobi.

"Answer what, _maggot_?" Naruto returned, Ibiki's nose immediately flaring at the insult. "You gave us all of the answers. I'm just the smartest Shinobi in this room, to have understood your little secret. And you didn't even notice. Losing your touch, aren't you? Maybe Konoha's ultimate interragator isn't as ultimate as he once was?" Ibiki's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards to the bottom row of the exam room, glaring up at the two tone haired boy.

"Big mouth you have there. Normally, people with big mouths like to smile a lot. You don't seem to though. Maybe I should carve a smile into your face for you, huh, funny guy?" Naruto chuckle menacingly as he glared straight down into Ibiki's eyes.

"You can try. But you'll only end up with more scars covering that ugly head of yours. How was it you got those scars? No, don't answer that, let me guess. Your generation of Shinobi is what lead to this generation, so my guess is, you never quite learned how to shave with a Kunai. But you just kept trying." Ibiki's eyes lit with rage at the obvious discard of respect. It was common knowledge, through multiple villages, how Ibiki had recieved his scars. It was one thing many people looked up to him for. Never breaking under torture. Ibiki produced a Kunai, which imbedded itself in Naruto's examination paper. The entire room, save the blond, flinched.

"You listen to me you little-" Ibiki's voice was cut off as his alarm went off, signaling the time for the tenth question. With a burst of his chakra, Ibiki walked back to the front of the room, the disdain now evident on his face. "Pencils down, no more writing. If you're caught writing, you will be removed from the exams. I will now, verbally, give you the tenth question. You have the choice to leave, now, and forfeit the exams. If you forfeit, your entire team forfits. But you will be allowed to return to the exams next year. If you choose to answer the question, and fail..." His eyes glared up at Naruto, menacingly, "... You will never be allowed to take the Chunin Exams, ever, again." Protests were immediately thrown forth as Temari, the blond sister of Gaara, stood from her seat.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I have!" Ibiki thundered, silencing everyone. "Now, either sit your asses down and take the question, or get the fuck out of my examination room!" Immediately, children began filing out of the room. Some with complaining teammates in tow. The number dwindles, quickly, until there were only seventy two teams left. The majority of them shivered with fear and anticipation. Ibiki's eyes glared over them. "That all? You're all going to risk never being promoted? Do you think I'm playing with you, maggots?" He questioned angrily. Immediately, multiple cadets began, slowly, raising their hands. Amongst them was one, Natsumi Namikaze. That was one Ibiki was slightly surprised about. The, he she slammed her hand down, standing up, stratling the rest to where they dropped their own hands.

"You think you can scare us? Think again, Scarface! It doesn't matter if I get promoted in these exams, or not! I'll still find my brother and go on to become the Hokage, the _best_ Hokage there's ever been!" Ibiki glared at the girl. How he hated Minao for always ruining his dark schemes. His daughter was just another way of doing that.

"Really? No one else? Fine. You all... Pass." Shock and disbelief rippled throughout the room as Natsumi's mouth dropped open.

"What!?"

"You heard me. You all pass. This test was to see if you all could, covertly, gather information. We even planted two Chunin's in for you to cheat off of. Some of you." His eyes fell on Naruto's stoic form. "Knew immediately. The last question wasn't a question at all. It was to see if you would give in. These scars." The older man removed his bandana, staring at Naruto for a moment. "Were given to me as I was tortured for information on Konoha. I never caved in. I never broke. This was to see if you all would. Those of you remaining, pass. Now, you'll all wait for your next proctor to arr-" The window inside of the room shattered as a banner, reading 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi', a scantily clad woman in s miniskirt, trenchcoat, and fishnets appearing wearing a grin that threatened to split her face.

"Alright you maggots! I'm your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi! Now-" She paused as she glanced to Ibiki's disapproving glare. "What?"

"You're early, Anko... again." The woman grinned, giving Ibiki a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Better that way." Glancing around the room, her nose wrinckled as she counted the Genin. "Seventy Two? There's Seventy Two left? I think you're losing your touch Ibiki!" The man glared at her before his gaze dropped onto Naruto.

"So I've been told... This batch is special though. Lot brighter than the rest." Anko frowned.

"Yeah? We'll see how special you all are after my exams! At least half of you will be cut down in my test! Meet me at training ground 44!" With those words, Anko was gone, back out the window, as the examinees rushed from the room to get to the training ground. The last to even raise from his seat was the Samurai looking kid as he slowly walked down the steps of the room. Ibiki grabbed his armoured shoulder as they stood in the room, alone.

"Hey, brat... Thanks for helping psyche those runts out. Your participation was noted. Funny, I never expected a Genin to catch onto me so fast. They never do. You must be rather special, hm?" Ibiki questioned as he retied his bandana, his face frowning as Naruto glanced into his eyes.

"Everything we do, as Shinobi, is to weed out the weak. If they can not see through a simple genjutsu, or a man's harsh words, they have no right to be Shinobi. They were weak, and therefore did not deserve to continue. Perhaps your Jinchuriki and her team should learn that?" Ibiki's eyes widened considerably as the sixteen year old simply stared ahead of himself.

_'How does he know? That's classified information! Even-'_

"You seem surprised? You shouldn't be. It's common knowledge around this village. You think that petty rule of the Yondaime's stops the rumors spreading? What was it again? Ah yes, 'Do not release Jinchuriki status to foreigners'. But they worship her _so_ much, it's hard not to hear the rumors. 'How I wish we could let those petty Shinobi know how strong Natsumi has become with _its_ chakra'. Maybe you should put a Death punishment on that rule." Ibiki's frown deepened.

"Yes, well, our Yondaime, and his daughter, have different beliefs than people like you. They believe people deserve a chance. No comrade left behind. People before missions. All things to the idea that a person is more important than anything. And those facts aren't easily overlooked." Naruto continued to stare ahead before he began walking forwards.

"Yes, this entire village believes that. But that is why this village suffers so much. Perhaps there is some truth to those statements. But your village is filled with Shinobi that can't survive in our world. And that, is a fact of life that isn't overlooked." With that, Naruto exited the room, leaving Ibiki alone to collect the Exam Papers. Outside, the air around the two tone haired boy rippled before a vortex pulled him inside. Within seconds, near Training Ground 44, a similar Vortex ripped itself open, Naruto exiting it as he continued to, casually, walk to him nearby teammates, waiting for the next exam to begin.


End file.
